Perhaps, One Day
by CatDemonKayo
Summary: "Lord Sesshomaru, am I ever to have children of my own?" When a worsening cough takes hold of Rin, her lord is forced to take to her to the home of a priestess to escape the approaching snow storm that threatens to worsen her illness. Cute Oneshot.


He could smell it coming.

A large storm was rolling in. It would be upon them soon.

Rin tried to muffle a cough with her sleeve behind him. Recently, she'd been suffering from an illness. She tried to hide it from him, but he was not fooled. As she slept at night, the low temperatures would cause her sleeping form to shake and sweat as she coughed throughout the night.

She did not know, but he watched her very closely while she slept, replenishing the fire every so often to keep her as warm as possible. He would sit close to her, hoping his presence would help calm her body in some way.

Jaken had noticed Rin's illness as well and urged that Sesshomaru allow the imp to treat her with demon remedies, but he'd been denied. The medicines were potentially too strong for her human body to take in. Jaken had been very disappointed with his master's reply. The imp had grown very fond of the girl over the many years that she had traveled with them, and he was worried for her, though he too would never tell her.

Another cough from Rin, and she was called forward, "Rin."

Instantly, she was at her master's side. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, matching his pace, holding her coat closer around her body. She had also noticed the air's sharp drop in temperature.

He looked down at her from the corner of his eye. "Has your illness worsened?"

Rin's large, honey-brown eyes became wide in shock, but then she smiled, realizing she'd been foolish to think her master hadn't realized her weak state. Rin eyes moved in front of her. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, since this morning it has worsened."

A gust of wind blew against the two of them. Rin paused to pull the scarf resting around her neck up to her lips and over her ears. "Why has it grown so cold, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself, her voice muffled by the cloth.

"There's a storm coming." He replied, stopping as well to glance behind at Jaken. The imp had Ah-Un's reins in one hand as he pushed on through the snow, holding his coat closed with the other hand. His staff was secured to Ah-Un's side.

As the servant struggled to catch up, the demon lord pondered what he would do with Rin. Night was soon to fall and the storm would be upon them within the hour. There would be no hope for a fire in the wind he knew the storm would bring, and the landscape was flat, so any natural shelter would be impossible to find.

His eyes moved to look over Rin. Her lips turned up under the scarf, happy that her lord was looking upon her, then a violent cough overtook her, and she raised a fist to her mouth as she coughed for a minute, hardly able to catch her breath before the next came.

Her illness had taken a bad turn, and he knew that exposing her in a storm like the one close behind would be the end of her.

With a quick step forward, he scooped her into his arms, pressing her face into the soft pelt over his shoulder. She tensed, confused at the movement.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken's voice floated from just behind him, unsure of what his master intended.

"Take Ah-Un and prepare for the storm." He replied, not turning to look at the servant. "I will return." With that, he turned and made his way to the human village he sensed through the trees.

Rin turned herself in his arms to look up at his face, confused, but his face remained stern, giving away nothing. "My Lord?" He did not respond, but she continued to watch him. Eventually, she relaxed and turned her face into his pelt again, enjoying the warmth of his body and trusting his intentions.

The villagers were instantly wary of the demon lord, recognizing him, but not sure why he was there, confused more by the human woman he held against his chest. He ignored them. They did not matter to him.

He sought out the priestess of the village, sensing her power. When he reached her home, he pushed open the makeshift door and let himself in. The middle-aged woman stood just inside, hands folded in front of her, waiting for him. She bowed her head to him. She'd sensed him coming.

"Demon lord, why do you visit me?"

Rin turned her head to look at the priestess, curious to see another human after so long. She smiled then coughed, turning to press her face back into her master's pelt.

The priestess instantly understood. "Follow me." She said quickly as she led the demon lord through the large room to a doorway with a straw mat hanging over it. "She may rest in here. I'll tend to her in a moment."

Sesshomaru did not look at the woman as he passed her to enter the room. It was very warm and dark, the only light coming from the glowing coals in an iron holder in the center. He approved of the room.

His keen eyes found the sleeping mat to the left of the doorway, pressed against an inner wall. He knelt and placed Rin there gently, holding her in a sitting position as he removed her coat and scarf, placing it beside the mat.

When her back finally hit the sleeping mat, she let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered. A blanket was pulled over her from the edge of the bed, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort. She was instantly asleep, her body exhausted from travel and weak from its internal battle.

He watched her face for a moment more then stood, moving to leave, but the priestess entered, blocking his path. She carried a wooden bowl that smelled bitter and another full of water, a cloth on its edge. She stopped before the lord.

"Are you going to leave her here?" She asked, frowning. "Do you think she will be comfortable when she wakes in a strange place? I wonder if she will even remember her journey here." The priestess moved past him to kneel next to Rin, and he turned to watch her, annoyed with her boldness. Human priestesses always thought they were allowed to speak so freely to a demon. If she had not been taking care of Rin, he would have put her in her place.

The priestess dipped the cloth in the water and rang it out carefully. She wiped Rin's brow. "It was smart of you to bring her here, my Lord." She said as she dipped the cloth in the bowl again. "Her fever is very high. This cold winter has been very hard on her body." Sesshomaru glared at the priestess as she woke Rin, whispering for her to sit up. She could not on her own, so the priestess tucked an arm under her shoulders and pulled her up, pressing the rim of the bitter smelling bowl to her lips and tilting it.

Rin coughed as the substance hit her tongue. The priestess whispered that she was sorry for the taste, but that it would help her fever. When she finally set Rin back down on the mat, she was asleep again.

The priestess took the cloth from the bowl of water and placed it on Rin's brow. She stood then. "Give her another dose of the medicine every two hours." She said as she passed him and exited the room. He did not like the woman. She treated him as though she thought that because he had sought out her help, she had the right to treat him with less respect.

He let the matter go for the moment and moved to sit against the wall at the head of Rin's bed, once again wanting to be close to his ailing ward. He tucked his arms in his sleeves, closing his eyes as he listened to the storm outside.

Every two hours, he roused Rin and helped her sit so she could take the medicine. Each time, she flinched when it touched her tongue, but did not complain. As he set her back down, she would whisper, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Then drift back to sleep. He replaced the cloth on her brow every so often, knowing it made her feel more comfortable.

Her coughing fits still came on through the night, but they were shorter and less violent than the ones he'd witnessed the night before. The warmth of the room and bed were helping her significantly.

When morning came, the storm still raged outside, wind throwing snow against the priestess's home, causing a constant pattering within the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Her voice sounded much better.

He looked down at her, sitting just next to her head. "Your fever has gone down." He said, hands on his knees.

Rin smiled up at him. "Yes, I feel much better now, Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for bringing me here." Her lord continued to stare at her, examining her face. She watched him as well, eyes happy. Suddenly, she went to sit up, and he leaned away to allow her.

She twisted her body, an arm holding her up as she turned to look at her lord again. "Thank you for tending to me, Sesshomaru-sama." She said softly as she pressed a kiss to his cool cheek. It was something she had always done, and though he did not particularly like the display, he allowed her.

"Well, I believe I am okay now, Lord Sesshomaru. We should return to Jaken." Rin said as she removed the covers from her body and tried to stand. It was too soon to be on her feet. Her legs gave out under her, but a strong arm caught her around the waist, pulling her against his chest. He'd removed his armor just after they'd arrived.

Embarrassed, Rin whispered a soft apology as her master helped her sit on the mat again. She looked away as he continued to kneel before her, looking at her face closely. "I guess I'm still not well, Sesshomaru-sama, but I don't want to delay us any longer." She met his golden eyes shyly. "You may leave me here, if that is what you wish."

He stared at her for another moment, then stood slowly. She expected him to turn to the door, but he moved to sit at the head of her bed again, one knee raised, his wrist resting on it. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do not concern yourself, Rin. Rest." He said as he looked at her again. Rin smiled at him softly, glad he'd chosen to stay. She settled down on the mat again, pulling the covers over herself. She stared up at her lord, though his eyes had moved away.

A child's laugh sounded from the other side of the door, then another. Rin's eyes lit up as she looked in the direction of the sound. "Lord Sesshomaru," She said slowly, her voice filled with joy.

Moments later, the flap over the door was pushed aside and the priestess came in carrying a steaming bowl, two young children following close behind. They suddenly stopped, startled when they saw the demon lord, unsure of him. Rin pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Do not be afraid." She said to them softly with a smile. "Lord Sesshomaru will not harm you." She looked back over her shoulder at her lord and found his eyes on her.

The children still watched the powerful demon closely as they moved to sit beside the priestess. Sesshomaru noticed, making note how differently Rin had acted when she'd first seen him.

"My Lady," The priestess said softly, drawing the young woman's eyes away from her master's, "I've brought a stew for you."

"Oh," Rin said softly as she took the bowl, embarrassed by the title, "Thank you, kind priestess." She looked down at the stew, uncomfortable that everyone was watching her. She looked at the two children beside her mat, meeting one's curious eyes. It was a young girl, perhaps five. Smiling at the child, she asked, "What's your name?"

The little girl looked startled, not expecting Rin to speak. "Kia." She stuttered.

Rin looked to the young boy of the same age. "And yours?"

He smiled at her, glad to be noticed. "Kai." He replied as he grabbed his sister's hand. "We're twins. What are your names?" His eyes moved from Rin to over her shoulder then back again.

Rin laughed at the young boy's excitement. "I'm Rin, and this my master, Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she turned to look at him. His eyes were focused elsewhere in thought, not listening to the little exchange.

"Why are you traveling with a demon?" Kia asked softly, unsure if she was allowed to ask such a question.

Taking a small bite of stew, Rin replied, "He saved me when I was a child, and I have served him ever since."

Sesshomaru watched his ward speak from the corner of his eye. She had shortened the story for the children, leaving out her parents deaths, the abuse of her village, and the wolf attack. Her death and revival.

"For how long?" This time the priestess spoke, drawing both Rin and Sesshomaru's attention to her.

Rin took another small bite of stew as she thought back, counting the years. "I believe it has been over ten years now since I joined Lord Sesshomaru."

Her master, just fully realizing the time that had gone by, looked down at Rin. Ten years was a long time for a human, and indeed, in that moment, he realized just how much she had grown.

As the children and the priestess spoke with Rin, the demon lord thought back over the many years they had traveled together, finally seeing the changes that had taken place in his young ward. She'd grown taller, her hair had grown longer. Her face had matured and her childish plump cheeks had thinned. The pitch of her voice had lowered from that of a child to that of an adult, and even her childish antics had become less common. She still enjoyed the flowers of spring, but she did not feel the need to pick every one in sight to make a crown or give to him. A single flower in her hair seemed to satisfy her now.

The priestess rose, holding the empty bowl Rin had handed back to her. "Come children, let Rin rest now." She said as she moved past them to exit the room. The twins both turned to watch her then looked back to Rin. Kia leaned forward and hugged Rin.

"Feel better!" She said as she stood and followed the priestess.

Kai did the same.

When they were gone, Rin laid back down, resting her head on her lord's thigh. He looked down at her, hands once again in his sleeves. A thoughtful frown was on her face, her eyes focused on the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He did not respond, but when she looked up at him and found his eyes on her, she knew he wished for her to go on. She swallowed, biting her bottom lip as her eyes found the door again, unsure of her question.

"Lord Sesshomaru, am I ever to have children of my own?"

Shock crossed his face for a moment before he pushed it back. He had not realized that Rin thought of having children. At her age, most humans were married with children, but she had never shown an interest in marriage or children before. Was this something she thought of often?

He found a lock of her hair on his thigh and held it between his fingers. "Do you wish to find a human male and marry?"

Rin's eyes instantly found her master's, wide. "No, Lord Sesshomaru, I do not wish to leave your side." She said quickly, sitting up and turning to face him.

Her lord's face was calm, meeting her eyes. A silence passed between them. Rin felt uncomfortable, wondering what her lord was thinking, but not looking away. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

He knew then that she did not completely understand how children came about, and he was amused. "Rin, I will not be the one to give you children." He finally said.

Rin moved back, startled. "I did not mean that, my Lord." She said quickly. Her eyes fell to her hands in her lap.

He could sense the internal conflict waging in her mind. "Rin, if you wish to return to a human village, then do so." Her lord stood, looking down at her. "You may have your children." He said as he retrieved his armor and secured it over himself, breaking eye contact.

He turned to leave, but Rin cried out and grabbed his hand as he moved past, stopping him. "Don't leave, Sesshomaru-sama." She said, looking up at him. His eyes remained forward.

"Calm yourself, Rin." He replied. "I will return."

A relieved smile crossed Rin's face, and she released his hand. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

For three days, her lord did not return and, Rin worried he had lied to her.

The storm had long passed and her condition had improved. She was able to move about the priestess's home now and see to the children. She found that they were not the priestess's, but the children of a local couple who had left them in the priestess's care while they traveled to visit relatives. Their mother was about to give birth to another child, and she wished to be near her own mother for the birth. They believed the winter was too cold and the distance too far for the twins to travel with them.

While the twins slept, the priestess often asked Rin about her master and their journeys. She was more than happy to speak of her many years with her lord, and even told the priestess how they had truly met. The priestess had seemed shocked by the story.

"The demon lord gave you back your life?" She'd asked.

Rin had nodded, smiling brightly. "I am forever indebted to Lord Sesshomaru for his kindness."

Finally, as the sun began to set on the four day, Sesshomaru returned. Just as the first time he'd come to the home, he let himself in. As he pushed the door open, he found Rin sitting near a table with the young girl in her lap, laughing at something the little one had said. She had not noticed him enter.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said, his voice calm.

Her face was instantly excited as her eyes found him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She said as she set Kia beside her and stood, running to stand before her lord. "You've returned!"

He looked down at her, his golden eyes meeting hers. "Grab your coat." He said as he turned on his heel and left the home again.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin replied as she ran to the room she'd stayed in. The priestess was there replenishing the coals.

"Your lord has returned." She said as Rin pulled on her long coat, securing the ties down her front.

Rin wrapped her scarf around her neck again. "Yes, he has returned for me." She bowed low to the priestess. "Thank you for taking care of me, kind priestess." The young woman said as she straightened. Then she frowned. "I wish I had something to give you in exchange for your kindness, but I have nothing to give." Rin searched her coat pockets, hoping there was something there, but found nothing.

The priestess chuckled at Rin. "Child, do not worry about that." She took Rin's hands in her own, stilling their search. The older woman's eyes became suddenly serious. "Stay safe, Rin." Her voice was very even. "And do not waste your love on that demon. He may have saved you, but a demon does not understand what love is."

Startled, Rin stared at her. "But priestess—!" Rin started but stopped herself, bowing her head to the woman. "Thank you, priestess." She finished instead, then stepped back, removing her hands from the priestess's grasp. "I must go now, my lord waits for me."

The priestess nodded as Rin turned to leave. "Do not forget what I have said, Rin."

Rin paused for a moment, wanting to respond, but instead, she shook her head, and with a smile, she left the priestess.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited for Rin outside of the village, and she found him quickly, knowing that was where he would go.

Rin approached her tall lord, a smile on her face. He watched her as she moved toward him, but when she finally stood before him, his eyes moved to the village over her shoulder. "You may stay here, Rin." He said softly. "If you wish for children, you will only find them here."

Listening to her lord's words, Rin turned to look back at the village. She watched the men greeting each other in the streets and the women standing with their children. A young couple held hands as they moved from shop to shop.

But that wasn't what she wanted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I do not wish to leave your side." Rin replied as she turned back to her lord. He met her eyes and said nothing more as he turned, light hair flaring out behind him.

She did not follow him for another moment as she looked back at the village. She saw the priestess exit her home and greet another villager. She thought back on what the older woman had said. Perhaps, her lord would never return her love, and perhaps, he would never give her children, but he did care for her. It was not love, and she knew that. But her lord cared very much for her safety and happiness, ignoring his pride to take her to a human priestess and then giving her the option of leaving his side to have the children she wanted.

In his own way, he cared for, and she was content with what affection he showed her.

"Come, Rin." Her lord's said from behind her.

Rin turned quickly, a large smile on her face. "Coming, Sesshomaru-sama!" She replied happily as she ran to his side. She watched his handsome face, tracing the markings on his face with her eyes.

Her lord did not love her, but perhaps, one day, he would.

Perhaps, then he would give her children.


End file.
